


Things you Said After you Kissed me

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	

Markus blinked. Kyr blinked. They both blinked. Kyr put a hand to his mouth, as if trying to catch whatever it was making his lips still tingle at the sensation they’d just experienced.

“Well? How was that?” Markus asked, still slightly wide-eyed at what he’d just done. Or trying to fight through the haze of alcohol. Kyr wasn’t sure which.

For once, the engineer was at a loss for words. His mouth opened, but there were no sounds. He looked down at his fingers, but saw nothing there. “Feels tingly,” he finally said, voice slightly quieter but otherwise normal. “I need to record this.”

“Oh, thank gods it wasn’t terrible!” Markus sighed. “It’s been a while since I’ve kissed someone, and even longer since…. no wait, last time I kissed someone I was drunk. I’ve gotta say, though, this is the first time I did it for scientific research.”

“Your contributions are greatly appreciated!” Kyr beamed, once again at full volume. “I wonder who I should try next.” Kyr pulled up a sheet of paper and began to make a list. After a moment’s consideration, he made sure Ashe’s name was at the bottom. Even he knew asking her was a bad idea.


End file.
